


The Not-So-Happy Cum Dumpsters

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foursome, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Elm Ederne, Futanari Harriet Bree, Gang Rape, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: During the post election riot, Robyn and Fiona are subdued by two of the Ace Ops elite huntresses, who decide to use their captors for their sexual needs.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme/Elm Ederne/Harriet Bree
Comments: 31
Kudos: 41





	The Not-So-Happy Cum Dumpsters

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there isn't much smut involving the Ace Ops and Happy Huntresses, so I made this.

With the election ending in disaster for Robyn Hill, Robyn decided she had no choice but to hijack the supply trucks on Mantle to get the support that the city of Mantle rightfully deserved. With the city in a riot from the Grimm attacks and citizens attacking Atlas forces, Atlas declared a state of emergency and had the Ace Ops deployed to quell the riots and robberies.

Robyn and her most trusted partner Fiona had just hijacked a truck and drove into a nearby alley. They planned to unload the truck's supplies and ditch the vehicle. As soon as Robyn and Fiona got out and opened the doors of the truck, they were suddenly entangled by the Ace Ops signature capture weapon. Robyn and Fiona now found their shoulders tied up as Ace Ops members Harriet and Elm jumped out of the truck and tackled the Happy Huntresses to the ground, tying their arms behind their backs and disarming them. The two huntresses were now down on their knees, angrily staring up at their captors.

"I knew you huntresses would start resorting to criminal activities the moment you didn't win," said Harriet.

"You're one to talk, Atlas scum!" yelled Fiona. "You've screwed Mantle for the last time!"

"Speaking of screwing," said Elm, rubbing her hand near her crotch. "It's been a while since I've had a good screw."

"Me too," said Harriet. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"An empty alleyway with two criminals, far away from any witnesses? Sounds like the best time to do it."

"The hell are you talking about?!" yelled Robyn.

"As Ace Ops, we're allowed to do what we want to criminals we apprehend, including using their bodies for our pleasure."

"In other words,” said Harriet, “you Happy Huntresses are about to be our Not-So-Happy Cum Dumpsters."

Before they knew it, Harriet pulled out a pair of knives and used her lightning fast speed to rip the clothes off the Happy Huntresses, leaving them completely naked while still trapped in bondage. Elm simply took off her pants and let out her massive 12-inch futa cock. While Fiona was freaking out about what the Ace Ops planned to do, Robyn tried her best to keep her cool.

"Abusing your powers to rape citizens?" said Robyn. "Wait until the public hears about this!"

"They won't hear anything about it while you rot in jail, criminal trash,” said Elm. “Now, let's put a vote to which of you is going to taste my cock first. Any volunteers?"

Elm slowly stroked her erect cock, turning her attention to Fiona. There wasn't a chance in hell Robyn was going to let these psychotic rapists lay their hands on Fiona and was just about to volunteer herself when Fiona suddenly spoke up.

"I'll take it!" yelled Fiona. "Take me instead of Robyn!"

"Sheep girl it is!" said Elm.

"No!" yelled Robyn. "I'm the one you're after! Let her go and I'll fully surrender!"

The Ace Ops ignored Robyn's plea as Elm grabbed Fiona by her woolly hair and dragged her over to a nearby wall. Placing the back of Fiona's head against the wall, Elm lined up her cock with Fiona's mouth. Fiona fought back her tears as she slowly opened her mouth to take Elm's shaft in. Elm wasted no time thrusting into Fiona's mouth, reaching the back of her throat every time.

As Elm continued to face fuck Fiona, Harriet got down behind Robyn and proceeded to wrap her arms around Robyn and nuzzle her neck. No matter how much Robyn tried to squirm, Harriet essentially had a death grip on her, allowing Harriet to grope any part of Robyn's body she wanted. Robyn was forced to watch in horror as Fiona was barely able to take Elm's futa cock all the way in, her saliva pouring out and covering Elm's giant dick; Robyn would be crying tears of pain if not for all the sexual teasing Harriet was doing by gripping her breast and twisting her nipple, while using her other hand to flick Robyn's clit.

"You're not a bad cocksucker for a lowly rebel!" said Elm. "Get ready to swallow, slut!"

Elm grabbed Fiona's hair with one hand and shot her torrent of cum into Fiona's mouth. It was so much so fast that Fiona could barely swallow enough to keep herself from choking, causing her to foam up from the overwhelming amount of cum being forced into her. As soon as Elm removed herself from Fiona's orifice, Fiona spat up some of the cum left in her mouth. Elm quickly gripped Fiona's mouth shut and signaled Harriet to bring Robyn over. Not wanting to see Fiona suffer more, Robyn got up and knelt next to Fiona.

"It seems your partner couldn't handle all my cum! Help her out and take some of it yourself!"

Elm forced Fiona's mouth open, still full of Elm's thick jizz swirling around. Robyn cringed at the sight and smell but knew she didn't have a choice, leaning in with the help of Harriet and giving Fiona a deep kiss, allowing Fiona to snowball some of the cum towards Robyn. The two Huntresses cried from having to burden the bitter taste of Elm's cum together, swallowing it along with their dignity and pride. The Ace Ops forced their mouths opened and smiled at the sight of their empty mouths, now covered in Elm's musk.

"Did you enjoy the taste, rebel whores?" said Elm. "There's a lot more where that came from."

Elm picked up Fiona and took her over to the truck, sitting on the back of the bed and laying Fiona on her lap. Elm traced her finger around Fiona's chest and stomach.

"You have such a petite body. I wonder if you can even handle my whole cock in you?"

"Do your worst!" said Fiona. "I'll gladly sacrifice my womanhood to protect my leader!"

"I don't mean that hole. I mean this one!"

Elm bent Fiona over her knee and grabbed Fiona's ass, spitting onto her asshole and spreading her saliva around with one finger. Realizing Fiona was about to get sodomized by this freak of a futa, Robyn had to spare Fiona from the unimaginable pain.

"STOP!” yelled Robyn. “Please, don't this to her!"

"And why shouldn't I?" asked Elm.

"I'll take her place! Use my body however you want! Just please stop raping her!"

"What do you say, Elm?" said Harriet. "I think it's time the leader of these criminals had what's coming to her!"

"Agreed," said Elm. "Let's make our sore loser really feel sore!"

Elm shoved Fiona to the ground and spread her legs, steadying her meat stick as Harriet brought Robyn over. Harriet spat on her hand and shoved two fingers into Robyn's ass to loosen her up a bit, then gave her a hard slap on the ass for good measure. Robyn could do nothing but shoot an angry look at Harriet as she was forced to turn around and line up her asshole with Elm's cock. Once Elm's head was poking Robyn's anus, Harriet pushed down on Robyn's shoulders; Robyn could barely get three inches of Elm's penis in her, causing Elm to grab Robyn's hips and use her brute strength to force Robyn down hard, shoving her entire foot long schlong up Robyn's ass. Robyn wanted to scream her lungs out from the pain, but gritted her teeth and bared it for the sake of Fiona.

Before Elm proceeded with anally ravaging Robyn, Harriet forced Fiona to stand up and look at her leader seated nicely on Elm's cock.

"Look how lovely your leader looks on my cock! I think you should thank your leader for taking the bullet for you, and I know the perfect way!"

Elm grabbed Robyn's legs and held them apart, giving Fiona a clear look at Robyn's unshaven pussy.

"Come over here and lick your leader clean!"

"Fuck you!" said Robyn, trying to fight out of Elm's grip. "I refuse to let you force her to--"

"Robyn, wait!" said Fiona. "It's...it's okay."

"What?"

"To tell you the truth...I've always found you very attractive. Even under these circumstances...I wouldn't mind performing these lewd acts on you."

Fiona blushed and flashed a brief smile before walking towards Robyn and being bent over by Harriet. Robyn begged Fiona to stop and allow Robyn to take the full punishment, but Fiona ignored her and proceeded to lick Robyn's labia, getting her nice and wet before penetrating with her tongue. With everyone else in position, Harriet decided it was time to join in on the orgy.

"Can't let this cunt go to waste," said Harriet, disrobing herself and finally freeing her own 8-inch futa cock. She grabbed one of her knives and freed Fiona of her bondage, then lined up with Fiona's wet pussy and easily slid herself in. She grabbed Fiona's wrists and pulled her arms back, using them to thrust herself into Fiona's cunt. Elm bounced Robyn up and down her thick futa dick, rubbing Robyn's pussy into the face of Fiona, who was constantly shoved closer every time Harriet bucked her hips and rammed her own futa cock into Fiona's cunt.

"It's amazing how much cock this small body can take!" said Harriet.

"Our rebel leader over her is pretty tight herself!" said Elm. "I can barely move myself in her!"

The Ace Ops laughed and moaned in pleasure as they mercilessly raped the Happy Huntresses, turning the proud rebels into their personal cocksleeves. Robyn could barely say a word from the pain of Elm's cock ramming her ass, while at the same being pleasured by her most trusted partner. Robyn closed her eyes and turned away, feeling ashamed of her body getting aroused by Fiona eating her out. Fiona was doing her best to make this horrible situation tolerable, blocking out the name calling from the Ace Ops and focusing on pleasuring the woman she in love with for so long as the tears poured down her face. Elm could tell from Robyn's rapid breathing that she was on the verge of orgasming.

"Go ahead, Hill!" said Elm. "Cum all over your loyal supporter! Show her how much you care about her!"

Robyn tried to hold back but it was pointless, spraying her love juices into Fiona's face, who licked up as much female cum as she could. With Robyn's orgasm out of the way, Elm continued to rock Robyn harder until she finally came in Robyn's ass, unleashing a tidal wave of cum into Robyn's stomach. Robyn felt sick feeling the hot futa seed fill up her stomach and gritted her teeth to not moan out in pleasure.

"We're not done yet!" said Harriet, using her speed semblance to pump in and out of Fiona lightning fast. "Time to fill you up as well, cum dumpster!"

Harriet yanked Fiona's arms back and thrusted balls deep in her pussy, ejaculating her futa semen inside Fiona. Fiona could barely take the onslaught of cum filling her up, causing her to spray the cum right back out on Harriet's cock. Harriet let go of her death grip on Fiona's wrists, dropping her body to the ground in a pool of her cum. Elm removed Robyn's body from her cock and dropped her to the ground next to her fallen teammate, both exhausted and broken from their rape session. Elm and Harriet used the Huntresses ripped up clothes to clean themselves up and put their uniforms back on.

"You think the other Ops would love a go with them?" asked Harriet.

"Probably," said Elm. "But let's keep them to ourselves for now."

The Ace Ops threw the nearly lifeless bodies of the Happy Huntresses into the truck and locked them inside, then continued to scour the streets to take down anyone trying to start a riot.


End file.
